Sonny with a dance
by Victor Delacoix
Summary: Studio rules means Chad must attend a sporting activity, unfortunately the only sport remaining is Dancing, when Chad discovers who his private tutor would be he is less than excited. Channy
1. Chapter 1

**I dont know where this idea came from but it made me laugh writing it :D**

**Hope you enjoy**

**xxx**

**Sonny with a Dance**

**CPOV**

**"**Chad i dont quite now how to tell you this..." said the director mulling over how to say it.

"Its ok, everyone gets starstrucked sometimes, just tell me how awesome i am so i can get back to eating my steak" i replied big headedly and yearning for that steak.

"NO CHAD!" he screamed, "youre getting fat!" he blurted out then covered his mouth in shock.

I reeled back in horror, "How dare you!" i replied as i prodded my slightly flabby stomach.

The director was not 100% wrong though, i had gained a couple pounds.

"Chad every actor we hire does an activity here, even Grady does one!" he felt guilty for using him as an example but hoped it would help prove his point.

I knew a fatal flaw in his plan though, "There are no spaces left in any group" i replied smug and victorious.

I folded my arms and closed my eyes, a wide grin accross my face.

"All except one..." said the director removing a form from his pocket.

I jumped in place shocked and flew next to him to see for myself.

"DANCING!" i screamed! "oh well thats not too bad, girls love breakdancers" i smiled proudly and attempted to breakdance, but failed.

"Its not break dancing Chad its..." he hesitated.

"Flamenco?" he shook his head " Tango?" he shook his head again, i was beginning to panic now " i'll freakin morris dance just dont say what i think your going to!" I bit my nails.

"Im sorry Chad but im afraid its... its... waltzing" we both shuddered.

"I'll refuse to attend!" i protested.

"If you do the studio will fire you and give the role to someone else. Its just two weeks Chad, show up, lose some weight and for god sake try and have fun." The director obviously felt terrible about the whole thing.

"Miss Monroe's lessons are everyday at 6:00pm. It will have to be private lessons."

"Miss who?!" i screamed in horror.

"Monroe, Sonny Monroe. You know each other I'm sure of it." He seemed confused.

"oh we know each other, THERE IS NO WAY IN HOLY HELL I AM SLOW DANCING WITH THAT!" I screamed at him, so loud his stupid director hat flew off.

"Either learn to get over your stupid quarrel or take a hike... fatty." And with that i was dragged out of his office by large men.

"You cant do this man, this IS NOT COOL!" eventually i gave up struggling and just let them drag me.

I felt myself being flung through the air as i landed outside Monroes door, i checked my watch. 6:00 pm. Showtime.

**Hope you enjoyed it :D expect a lot of Channy and slow dances ;p**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to clear up that Chad is NOT fat lol just now a day you have to be anorexic to be a heartthrob.

Hope you enjoy

Xxx

CPOV

I sat flat on my but outside of Sonny's room, my hair was ruffled along with my clothes.

As the two large bouncers walked away, Sonny's door swung open.

"Hello?" asked Sonny Cautiously.

Cant let her see my like this! I jumped up and yelled to the bouncers "Yeah you better run!" I laughed boastfully.

One of the bouncers turned round and began back. "EEP!" I screamed, I ran into Sonny's room "Shut the door!" I yelled.

Sonny shook her head with a grin on her face and shut the door.

"What is it Chad?" she asked patiently. Her arms were folded and her expression was bored.

I laughed to myself and replied "its this who crrrrraaaazzzzy thing, you see the director…" I burst out laughing "… he wants me to…" I laughed again. "… Take up a sport…" I was hysterical, however every laugh was fake.

Sonny rolled her eyes as I blabbered away "Chad could you hurry this up please?" Her expression was annoyed now.

"Well I need to do sport, so he had me come ask you…" my throat seemed to close as I spoke, for some reason my heart was racing.

"Chad I only teach one thing…" her face lit up. "You have to learn to…" I interrupted before she could finish.

"No no no no no, don't say it!" I held my hands over my ears like an infant.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you need dance lessons don't you?" I nodded and she began to hop in place clapping her hands as she did.

She realised what she was doing and centred herself. "Well too bad, I don't teach jerks!" She turned away to face the door.

I couldn't see the large grin slapped across her face. I got down on one knee and began to beg.

"Come on Sonny, if you don't I'll loose my job!" She turned to face me, her smile was gone.

She put her hand on her heart and pretended to be shocked "Chad Dylan Cooper, are you proposing to me… what no ring!" She turned away again. I could hear her tutting. Deep down I knew she was enjoying every second of my torment.

I almost collapsed in place. "I haven't heard how pretty I am yet Chad?" she spoke gleefully.

I gritted my teeth and forced out a compliment "You're very… you're… wow this is hard!"

In my head a thousand words came to mind, however not one seemed to want to be spoken.

She checked her watch and shook her head. "You'd better hurry up soon Chad I have a manicure in half an hour."

I thought hard for a second and a compliment flew out uncontrollably. "You have nice feet!" I clapped my hands over my mouth straight afterwards. My face went red and my heat went into over drive.

She turned to me with a very confused expression, "My feet?" she looked down to her feet then back at me, her expression never changed.

I looked around the room and saw an open window. I looked back at Sonny and spoke, " Well I'd love to stay and chat but… SEE YA!" and with that I stood up, ran across the room and leapt out the window.

Sonny ran up the window and leant out, "Chad? Are you alright?" she looked around trying to spot me.

Unfortunately for me I had forgotten it was a two-story window. I plummeted 5 meters into a bush.

Sonny, thinking I was long gone, rested her elbow on her windowsill and her head on her palm. She sighed deeply and smiled into the horizon.

I rolled out of the prickly bush and dusted myself off. I looked up to Sonny, " Sonny?" I asked puzzled.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked angrily to me, "What are you looking at Cooper!" that hurt for some reason, like her hate actually affected me.

I looked to my shoes as if I would find some courage there. "Lessons start in an hour Chad. I'll make an exception for you." My heart began to race again, she was smiling to me.

Were smiled at each other for a few seconds before she closed her window leaving me to my thoughts.

I slapped myself hard across the face and began to question myself, _am I smitten? Why do I care what she thinks of me? Why am I talking to myself? Is anyone watching? _ I looked around cautiously and ran off into the evening shadows.

SPOV

My heart was still beating fast from talking to Chad, when I saw him fly out the window I actually cared for how he felt? _Am I going crazy? I'm talking to myself arrant I? Yupp I'm crazy!_

I signed into messenger and began talking to Tawni.

This was our conversation:

_Tawnilover123-You coming out in a bit?_

_MissSunshine69-Cant teaching a lesson :(_

_Tawnilover123- Huh? Youre normally done by now! __:( don't get ditching me now _

_MissSinshine69- The director is forcing somone to have to take my lessons, and he was late._

_Tawnilover123- He huh? =P is he cute?_

_MissSunshine69- Tawni… its Chad. :L_

_Tawnilover123- so that's a yeah then. :D_

_MissSunshine69- Very funny Tawni you know I don't like him! :_

_Tawnilover123- Whatever you say Sonny, enjoy your slow dancing im off to have a social life toodles xxx_

_MissSunshine- Im so gonna get you Tawni lol byeee xxx_

Tawni signed out and I switched of the computer furiously.

If I hate him so much then why am I thinking of him still? Why have I got lip gloss on? I don't even remember putting it on!

"I definitely do not remember putting this dress on!" I said out loud, I looked around my room to check noone was here. The coast is clear.

A knock at the door, I looked to it, my heart beated furiously and butterflies flew freely through my entire body.

"You ordered hunk?" came a familiar voice. I rolled my eyes as walked toawrds the door.

"You might have to take it back then cause you aint no…" I opened the door and saw him.

Chad stood there in a handsome suit, everything he was wearing enticed me to him.

"You were saying?" he asked, he wasn't used to me not insulting him.

"Nothing, you look great Chad! I like your suit." Chad looked confused and looked at what he was wearing.

"I do not remember putting this on!" screamed Chad. De JA vu!

"You're the one that looks great Sonny" he paused for a second smiling contemptibly, he snapped out of it and rested his had on the door frame trying to act cool, " I mean you're a babe… babe. So what's say we get dancing and then blow this joint?" he laughed like a jock.

I closed the door on him and said "lets try that again Chad except this time with a lot less perve." We both laughed.

Something tells me this is going to be funnier than I previously thought.

**Hope you enjoyed, I intend to write more including their first dance.**

**Will they kiss or is it too soon?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all readers, please please please leave a review lol even if its just "hi"**

**Hope you enjoy**

**=D**

**TPOV**

Being Tawni is a pretty demanding task, you have to have a mirror with you everywhere you go, speaking of which… yep still looking good.

I clapped my hands glad, I haven't mastered walking, clapping and smiling at the same time so I had to stop.

I just spent the evening with some random guy, they're just things after all. Its us girls who get heart broken, guys don't have them. They have _that thing down there_ instead.

Walking past Sonny's room at around 8pm I heard laughter coming from inside, I heard Chad and Sonny. This I have got to see!

**CPOV**

Once I got my introduction right to Sonny standards she finally let me in.

"Give me your hands Chad" asked Sonny calmly.

"Dude don't tell me what to do!" I reeled back.

"Chad it's part of the dance!" she yelled at me angrily, is it so wrong to love it when she's mad, NO FOCUS CHAD!

"Whatever, anything to grab my hand, after all I am Chad Dylan Cooper teen heartthrob!" I stared into the corner of the room posing.

"Chad do you wanna have to go outside and try this again or are you gonna dance?" she smiled at me annoyed but loving it.

We finally grabbed hands, her skin was soft to the touch and being that close wafted a sweet breeze of her perfume.

"You have nice hands Sonny," I said without thinking.

"Nicer than my feet?" she asked laughing.

Embarrassment took over and I looked behind her at the window.

"Oh no you don't Chad, I locked the window!" we laughed together, never once breaking eye contact.

Sonny shook her head to break the trance like stare and began teaching me to dance.

"Every time you tread on my foot Chad I'm gonna knee you in the…" I interrupted her furious promises with laughter "I'm sorry Sonny I'm just terrible at this." I looked at my shoes ashamed.

"You're not Chad, just new to it" we both laughed.

I heard a clank in the air vent followed by a girlie "ow!"

We ignored the noise and continued to dance "You're getting the hang of it" said Sonny.

She smiled happily at me, I smiled back.

She broke away from me a second and opened the window to let some fresh air in, "boy is it hot in here" she said laughing.

I grabbed her close and spoke seriously "it is now" I looked her dead in the eyes and tilted her backward "Oh Chad!" she said amazed but lovingly. "I don't know what to say really!" she laughed again, I never once broke my act of seriousness.

"You don't have to say anything Sonny" as I spoke our heads came closer and closer her eyes closed, shortly after so did mine.

Our lips but centimetres apart, my watch went off telling me it had been an hour.

I opened my eyes and moved my head away from Sonny's, "Well that's my hour, see ya tomorrow!"

And with that I hopped out the window. I had forgotten just how painful it was.

**SPOV**

I watched Chad jump out the window, something about his reckless but funny antics seem to drive me wild. I'm not sure if he intended to actually kiss me or it was just a way to get out of dance lessons.

Either way I couldn't help myself from thinking about him.

As I gazed at the starlit sky a loud crash went off behind me. I turned round to see Tawni a heap on my floor surrounded by bits of air vent.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"Err… I was…" Tawni jumped up, ran to window and leaped out.

I heard the crash as she entered the bush.

"I have got to close this window more often!" I yelled.

I shut the window furiously and lay on my bed, I squeezed my teddy tight and nodded of to dream of you know who.

**CPOV**

It was the next day and I was still picking bits of bush out of my hair.

I sat in the cafeteria when an announcement came through the speaker, it was Mr Condor.

"Attention everyone, there is a Dance this Saturday and I expect everyone to Attend, that includes you Mr Cooper! Don't think you can hide in the bush like you did last year!" People laughed and I died a little inside.

Sonny walked up to the table and patted me on the shoulder "Hi Chad" she seemed happy enough.

"Hi Sonny sorry about darting off like I did, and I hope you forgive what I was doing… if you catch my drift" I laughed nervously.

"Its okay Chad, I'll see you later, we have unfinished business!" she smiled and walked away leaving me my thoughts.

Tawni walked up angrily to the table, "Don't think I don't know what's going on!" she yelled.

"What?" I replied confused.

"You didn't see her face as she walked away, don't you even try it with Sonny!" she seemed upset.

I stood up furious, "What's it to you? I'm not after Sonny dammit!" and with that I stormed off, but not before turning and giving her a piece of my mind. "I'm supprised you managed to walk talk and breathe at the same time!" That felt good to say.

She screamed in shock, turned away and ran away as fast as her high heels would let her.

As I stormed off I prayed to god this wouldn't have repercussions with Sonny.

At 6pm the door was slammed in my face. "Come on Sonny! She started it!" I heard a furious _grrr _from behind the door "Chicks before… just get out of her Chad, to think I liked…" she hesitated and finished "… just go Chad!" now she was talking so quietly a whisper would seem loud.

"She came up to me and shouted Sonny, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" I was pleading desperately, I heard Sobs from the other side of the door.

The day was Wednesday, meaning I had just today and two more days to learn to dance before the big dance.

"Please just hear me out Sonny" a long pause before the final word. "I'm sorry Chad, just go. Ill teach you tomorrow, I just can't see you now."

And with that I jetted off into the corridors, I'm gonna find Tawni and tear her a new one!

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review =D**

**xxx**


End file.
